firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyfall
Overview Skyfall is a ragdoll she-cat with fluffy white fur. Her pure white pelt has calico patches of light grey and a cream color. Her ear fur is a dark grey and her tail has stripes of white and grey. Her back hind paws have toes of the light grey color. She has a black nose and black paw pads. Her eyes are a deep blue. She iwas a medicine cat apprentice to RiverClan. Detailed History Kittypet Life Skyfall was born to Kalea and Emberfang, a 'loyal' ThunderClan warrior, under the name Malila with her sibling Adika(now Icetoes). They were born in a kill shelter, where Kalea shoved both the kits to Emberfang through the cage she was kept in. Emberfang dragged the kits outside, almost being caught by the exterminators. Here Emberfang dropped Malila on the side of the road, thinking that she would be the first one to die if hard times were to come. He took Adika to ThunderClan, where he then left to become a rogue. Malila was on the side of the road for under a few hours before a pair of humans came to claim her as their pet. For just under two years Malila lived with these humans who would barely let her out of the house to explore. One day they accidentally left the window open, which Malila stuck her head out of. This is when she made the decision to leave her kittypet life and to join the wild. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Loner Life Malila, not knowing anything about where she was going, ventured straight. The direction she headed in was towards the five warrior clans. ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan. The territory she went on was RiverClan. Malila paused near a creek where she took a few tastes of water before 3 cat's aggresively called out to her. Their names were Kestreldash(then paw), Cinderfang(then paw) and Mousepaw. They claimed to wanted to take her back to their "camp" which she had no idea what they were talking about. However, as she followed them towards their camp a older cat, by the name of Tigersong bumped into the apprentices. Tigersong berated the apprentice's for harassing the newly made loner, and whisked them ahead to the camp while Tigersong padded next to Malila. Tigersong and Malila talked for awhile, almost becoming friends. Tigersong explained the jist of what was going on, and who she was and where they were going. Malila was interested in this, so she stayed. Having to sleep in the prisoners den, until their leader, Snowstar, would accept Malila into the Clan. Snowstar arrived later that day, observed Malila for awhile before asking her to join the Clan. Malila agreed, having no where else to go. Snowstar names Malila Skypaw, apprenticing her to Tigersong. Warrior Apprenticeship As a warrior apprentice Skypaw trained with Tigersong day in and day out. Her first training lesson consisted of swimming, where Tigersong mentioned that she was a strong swimmer for her kittypet like pelt. Over time, Skypaw appealed more and more to the Clan- adopting their ways and customs, evening finding faith in their afterlive: StarClan. By the end of her warrior apprenticeship, Shellswirl, grew a strong interest in her. He would often be seen viewing how she handled ordeals and so on. This caused him to make her his successor after the gathering where Cedartail accused Icetoes of having kits that were half-clan. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship -Went with Tigersong to a cavern where she confessed that her first love was a she-cat, Skypaw ran away cowardly, having the perfect opportunity to concess her love for Tigersong -Returned home, made up with Tigersong, still kept her love a secret. - Discovered that her sister was Icetoes of ThunderClan at the time, -Found Tigersong and Sundrop talking like they were mates, grew angry and depressed- in a rushed fury she confessed to Tigersong infront of Sundrop that she loved her, but ran away; not returning for a few days -few other events I can't remember - Had kits with Pinesong after Category:RiverClan Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Highranks Category:Characters